forgoten lifes only human
by Jen Jen4
Summary: Shimai and Tatsuki have been in the sailor moon world for a long time now and have seen a lot of things but who is this new Villian... and why are some villians of the past coming back? ( please read only human by Mazuko-xellos befor you read this)
1. chapter 1

Usa: Ok Minna! Well this is a sequel from only human. But this time instead of Michi writing it, it's my turn!  
  
Michi: Nether Usa or I own Sailor moon. No matter how much we wish we did. But we do own Shimai Xan and Tatsuki and any other charters we make up.  
  
Usa: Please enjoys forgoten lifes ( only human )  
  
*They walk off the stage and the curtains rise* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xan is kneeling on one knee holding a ring up to Shimai. Shimai has her hands up to her mouth. Tatsuki nod's at Soya to say yes. Taiki's arm is around Tatsuki. Usagi, Sayia and the rest of the inner senshi sit there in aww. Shimai's surprise turn into tears and she starts shaking her head "No Xan I cant. I. I'm sorry." She turns around and runs out the door.  
  
Xan drops the rind then his head drops. "I guess she doesn't love me the way I love her" Tatsuki walks over to Xan. " Its not you. trust me she loves you with all of her heart. but I think I know what's wrong with her. I will be back with that pain" runs out the door after Shimai. Walks all the way to the other end of Tokyo to where Shimai was found by Usagi about a year ago. She sees Shimai sitting against the wall. " What are you doing here Shimai. What wrong" Soya looks up at Tatsuki " I always thought I would have my mother at my wedding. and what happens if we end up going back home after I'm married? I could never do that to Xan?" Tatsuki sighed " if that ever happened then there would be nothing we could do about it. but for now just live your life the way that you want to and just be the Jen I have always known" extends her hand to help Shimai up. Shimai grabs Tatsuki's hand. " Ok lets go back.. I'm going to say yes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usa: so thats all i have so far... but you will survive..* gets a tap on the sholder and turns around and see her muse Gen* What are you doing there!  
  
Gem: i felt like it sufer!  
  
*usa starts aruing with Gem and so michi stands infornt of them*  
  
Michi: thank you all for reading forgoten lifes ( only human) we thank you for your time * bows and the curten closes* 


	2. chapter 2

( the curtains open and 4 girls walk on stage)  
  
Usa- Konchiwa Minna * bows * Tatsuki- this is chapter 2 of only human part 2! Usa finally decided to write. Usa- Looks who's talking I always have to make you write * Usa and Tatsuki start arguing * Sami- STOP IT YOU 2 WE HAVE TO START THE SHOW THE THE AUDIENCE! * Ruka looks out in the seats * were going to start now * pushes Usa and Tatsuki behind stage *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What happens if we end up going back home after I'm married? I could never do that to Xan?" Tatsuki sighed " if that ever happened then there would be nothing we could do about it. but for now just live your life the way that you want to and just be the Jen I have always known" extends her hand to help Shimai up. Shimai grabs Tatsuki's hand. " Ok lets go back.. I'm going to say yes!". they start to walk back to the party and they here a scream after that a different voice yells "GIVE ME YOUR SENSHI POWERS!"  
  
They both run to the place where the scream was heard. When they get there that see a Yoma attacking a Short girl with brown hair in a pony tail holding a toy Sailor Jupiter transforming pen. The Yoma sees Tatsuki and Shimai. at that it turns Around still holing onto the young girl. tow more arms grow out of its sides and blasts energy ball at Shimai and Tatsuki. Tatsuki manages to dodge the attack but Shimai doesn't. Shimai's then blasted into a wall and knocked unconscious. Tatsuki see what happened and runs around the corner. The Yoma scoffs " what a wimpy girl" then goes back to trying to take the girls powers. Sailor Star Keeper appears between the girl and the Yoma " are you looking for senshi powers well feel this " blasts the Yoma into tinny pieces.  
  
The girl that was attacked sits on the ground breathing very heavy for a moment then stands up bows to Sailor Star Keeper , bows, then runs off. Sailor Star Keeper looks over at Shimai who still is fainted on the wall. Keeper then walks over to Shimai " you look the way you use so long ago..." hears footsteps and jumps up onto the roof then de transforms where no one can see her. After the footsteps had passed she jumps down off the roof and wakes Shimai up. "Are you Ok?" Shimai waking up grabs her head " what happened Tatsuki?" Tatsuki reaches out her hand and helps the fallen Shimai up.  
  
After Shimai is standing up Tatsuki looks at her again " lets go back to the party and tell Xan the good news. Shimai nodes and walks away from the sight and return to the party. When Shimai and Tatsuki walk in to the bilding everything goes silent. Xan looks up to see why and Tatsuki nodes at him so he gets up and walks over to Shimai and knees in front of her again " Shimai I love you very much, Will you please marry me" he puts the ring on shimais fringer and looks up at her. Shimai smiles and nods. Usagi then stands up and yells well I guess this is a wedding celebrating then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usa- so im not as good at writing as Michi but o well Tatsuki-* walks in and puts her arm on jens head* maybe someday you will Jen-* glares at tatsuki* Ruk- Koneko you forgot to mention that the outers wernt at the party in the 1st chapter. Jen yes I did very quietly the audience wasent sopose to know that till chapter 3 geeze o well ... Sami - Jane! hope you have a good night * they all walks off stage and the curtain closes * 


End file.
